1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to processors and more particularly power management for processors.
2. Description of the Related Art
A processor typically employs a bridge that manages communications between processor modules, such as processor cores, engines (e.g. display and graphics engines), and a memory controller. The bridge handles routing and arbitration of transaction traffic, and can also manage other functions such as maintenance of memory coherency. The processor modules can interact with each other by communicating messages to the bridge, which ensures that the messages are transferred to their destinations in an orderly fashion based on various message characteristics, such as message priority, message size, and other factors.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.